tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ratatosk
Ratatosk ist ein Baumgeist sowie ein Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Ratatosk gilt als Herr der Monster und ist der Beschwörungsgeist des Kharlan-Baums, der im Alten Krieg viertausend Jahre vor der Handlung verdorrte. Zusammen mit den meisten anderen Beschwörungsgeistern war Ratatosk eines der ersten Lebewesen von Aseria. Als die Elfen Jahrtausende vor Beginn von Tales of Symphonia den Kharlan-Baum von Derris-Kharlan nach Aseria verpflanzten, wanderte er mit seinem Schützling mit und siedelte sich dort an. Da er jedoch befürchtete, dass sich die Unmengen an Mana schlecht auf Aseria auswirken würden, kreierte er die acht Centurios und unzählige Monster. Durch die Centurio, die Pakte mit den Monstern ihres Elements schlossen, sowie durch die Monster selbst, regulierte er die Mana-Level. Er richtete sich seine Heimat in der Gähnenden Schlucht ein, wo er über den Zugang zum versiegelten Dämonenreich Niflheim wachte. Etwas mehr als viertausend Jahre vor Beginn von Tales of Symphonia schloss Ratatosk einen Pakt mit Mithos Yggdrasill, um den tausendjährigen Krieg zu beenden. Dieser jedoch hinterging ihn, denn er sah in Ratatosk eine Gefahr. Ratatosk, als Baumgeist des Kharlan-Baumes, würde in jedem Fall wollen, dass der Keim des vertrockneten Baumes wieder austreibt; dies jedoch hätte den Tod von Martel Yggdrasills Seele bedeutet. Schockiert und zornig über den Verrat, aktiviert Ratatosk eine Falle bei der Gähnenden Schlucht, die auf jeden wirkt, der es wagt, seine Heimat zu betreten und ein Derris-Emblem bei sich zu tragen. Da jedoch mit dem Tod des Kharlan-Baumes und der Knappheit an Mana auch Ratatosks Aufgaben schwindet, verfallen er und seine Centurios nach dem tausendjährigen Krieg in einen tiefen Schlaf. Doch den Helden von Tales of Symphonia gelingt es nicht nur, die Welten wieder zu vereinen, sondern auch einen neuen Baum zu pflanzen, der aus dem Keim des Kharlan-Baumes entstand. Ratatosk erwacht wieder. Nach der Weltenvereinigung erhält er Besuch von zwei Forschern aus Sybak, Aster Laker und Richter Abend. Die beiden sind in Begleitung von Aqua, dem bisher einzigen erwachten Centurio. Aqua wurde von Aster und Richter erweckt, die sie zufällig fanden, vermutlich in der Nähe des Thoda-Geysirs. thumb|300px|left|Ratatosk im Vorspann Aster und Richter bitten Ratatosk darum, den Mana-Level wieder zu regulieren, weil die Welt und das Klima verrückt spielen. Um dies zu tun, befiehlt Ratatosk seinen Centurios, zu erwachen und ihren Aufgaben nachzugehen. Jedoch erhalten die Centurios eine weitere Aufgabe: sie sollen alle Menschen und Halbelfen vernichten, die diese Welt zerstört haben. Aster geht dazwischen und will Ratatosk umstimmen, doch dieser antwortet mit einem Angriff, der Aster auf einen Schlag tötet. Zornig darüber attackiert Richter Ratatosk und verletzt ihn tödlich; dies führt dazu, dass Ratatosk in seinen Kernzustand übergeht. Aufgrund dessen verweilen die Centurios in dem Zustand, in dem sie zu dem Zeitpunkt waren. Keiner von ihnen war komplett erwacht, sondern lediglich im Dämmerschlaf. Einzig Tenebrae war erwacht, nahm sich Ratatosks Kern und brachte ihn in Sicherheit. Um einen ruhigen Schlaf zu finden, erschuf Ratatosk einen menschlichen Körper nach dem Vorbild des letzten Menschen, den er sah: Aster. Dies geschieht in Ratatosk. Dieser Körper findet eine sterbende Frau vor und wird von ihr als ihr Sohn erkannt: so entstand Ratatosks Körper Emil Castagnier, der eine Persönlichkeit bildet, während Ratatosk sich in ihm erholt. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Ratatosk wird von Tenebrae erneut erweckt, als dieser Emil die Kräfte eines Ritters von Ratatosk überträgt. Ratatosk ist damit imstande, den Körper von Emil zu übernehmen, und tut dies vorrangig in Kämpfen, da er Emil selbst kein Kämpfer ist. Im Verlauf der Geschichte geschieht es jedoch auch öfter außerhalb der Kämpfe, was davon zeugt, dass Ratatosk komplett zu erwachen beginnt, nachdem er sich auskuriert hat. Im sogenannten Ratatosk-Modus sind Emils Augen rot und sein Verhalten wird brutaler, aggressiver, aber auch stolzer und durchsetzungsfähiger. Da Ratatosk Menschen und Halbelfen hasst, kümmert er sich auch wenig um andere Leben. Mithilfe von Marta Lualdi, die in ihrer Stirn einen gefälschten Kern von Ratatosk trägt, dadurch aber imstande ist, Heilmagie einzusetzen und Centurio-Kerne freizusetzen, will Ratatosk die Centurios erwecken und den Mana-Level von Aseria wieder regulieren. Je mehr Ratatosk sich erholt, desto eher erinnert er sich an seinen Hass Halbelfen und Menschen gegenüber sowie an den Angriff von Richter. Er gerät immer mehr in Konflikt mit Marta und den anderen, aber auch mit Emil, der letztlich die Hilfe von Verius beansprucht, um Ratatosk in sich zu versiegeln. thumb|300px|Ratatosk im Spiel Egal, welches Ende von Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World eintritt: für Ratatosk wird es stets gleich ablaufen. Ratatosk wird an der Gähnenden Schlucht zurückbleiben und das Tor nach Niflheim verschlossen halten, bis der neue Weltenbaum stark genug ist, damit sein Mana diese Aufgabe übernehmen kann. In der Zwischenzeit wird Ratatosk die Gesetze des Mana umschreiben, sodass kein Lebewesen, außer den Beschwörungsgeistern und Centurios selbst, direkt davon abhängig ist. Dieser Vorgang soll tausend Jahre in Anspruch nehmen, also Richters komplettes Leben, der an Ratatosks Seite verweilt. Persönlichkeit Ratatosk ist sehr stürmisch und aggressiv. Er zeigt seinen Hass Menschen und Halbelfen gegenüber offen und auch seine Abscheu Mithos gegenüber, der ihn verraten hatte. Für ihn sind Centurios und Monster wertvolle Wesen, das Leben der humanoiden Kreaturen kümmert ihn jedoch wenig. Dies ändert sich erst auf der Reise, auf der er sowohl Menschen als auch Halbelfen aus erster Hand kennenlernt. Kampfstil Bis kurz vor dem Ende des Spiels ist Ratatosk derjenige, der kämpft, wenn man Emil steuert. Bewaffnet ist er mit einem Schwert. Seine Artes verknüpft Ratatosk geschickt zu weitreichenden Kombos, die den Feind mitunter in die Luft schlagen können. Obwohl er ein Elementargeist ist, kann er keine Zauber einsetzen. Allerdings kann er die Macht seiner Centurios im Kampf benutzen, indem er durch spezielle Fertigkeiten bestimmte Artes ein Element verleiht. Dadurch ändert sich das Arte auch leicht. Zudem kann Ratatosk im Kampf einige Monster kontrollieren, die für ihn kämpfen, denn das sind die, mit denen er paktierte, um den Mana-Strom zu regulieren. Wissenswertes *Ratatosk ist eine weitere Anspielung an die Nordische Mythologie. Dort ist "Ratatöskr" das Eichhörnchen, das auf Yggdrasil lebt und Nachrichten zwischen dem namenlosen Adler in der Baumkrone und dem Drachen Nidhögg an den Wurzeln austauscht. Charakterliste en:Ratatosk Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Emil Castagnier Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Dawn of the New World